An Al Bhed Experience
by Puck Udroc
Summary: A Story of Rikku and the best night of her life. RikkuxGippal. Extreme LEMON


**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANYTHING FROM IT**

Al Bhed Encounter

Rikku was so excited! She had been waiting to see Gippal all week! Today was her chance to romance him. She had a few hours, so she decided to get some sleep.

She awoke and pushed the thief button on her Garment grid. She looked in the mirror in her bedroom!_ Not bad… _Only few things had to change. Those frilly sleeves on her forearms had to go. And then the scarf. It wasn't that cold out. She looked at her bare feet. She was in her own home, but still……flip-flops were put on, and all was good. She pulled down her mini-skirt a little bit. _Better…_ She pulled her thong straps up a little bit, making them noticeable. _That horny little perv will like that!_ She looked at her chest. She tightened her bikini top a little bit to show her nipples. _Good thing I did some growing lately. He won't be able to take his eyes off my tits now! This night is gonna be great!_

Ding Dong!

"Yes!" Rikku ran to the door and quickly opened it. There, Gippal was standing, leaning on the wall. He decided to leave his weapons, gloves, and eye patch at Djose. "Hi, Gippal."

"Uh…..Hi, Rikku."

_Great._ Already, the first thing she noticed was his eyes drilling a hole into her chest. _I knew he'd love my boobs._

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

The walked in and sat on the couch in the main room. Right away, he stretched his arm out around her and let it plop right behind her shoulders. _Yay! He's getting close already!_

"I missed you, Rikku. It's been, what, three days now?"

"Four. I missed you, too."

'So, I heard that you haven't seen Yuna or Paine in a while."

"Yeah, they each got their own places, so now I've been so lonely. And on top of that, I get the place where the heater is broken."

"Awww, I'm sorry, babe. You cold?"

_This is perfect!_ She shifted closer and snuggled into his chest. "A bit."

Gippal moved closer a bit, too. "That better?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

Rikku was so happy. And whenever she glanced down, she saw Gippal was, too. "I'm really happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here. I've been bored without my favorite girl."

Now Rikku was blushing a bright magenta. "Awwwww……I'm your favorite?"

"Well….um…..yeah……and I…….uh….really like being close with me?"

"Really? Like it, too." Rikku was nervous, but decided to take a shot. "Just as much as I like you."

"I like you, too, babe." Gippal leaned down and kissed Rikku. Before either of them knew it, they were making out like crazy.

Gippal reached around to her neck and pulled the string on her bikini to, and pulled it right off. He lifted up for a breath and threw his shirt on the floor. He got in front of her and started finger her nipples. He kissed her neck and moved down slowly to her left tit. He started licking and sucking her nipples, while still playing with the other one. After little of that, she pushed him back, and undid the button and zipper on his pants. She sat him down next to her and started jerking him off without even removing his pants. While she continued that he reached down the front of her skirt and start rubbing her clit. He stuck his finger in it and started moving it in and out. Rikku got wet very quickly.

She stood up and yanked down his pants completely, leaving him naked. She undid the buttons on her skirt and threw it aside. He laid down and laid her on top with he back on his chest, and pulled the front of her thong up. He continued to give her this frontal wedgie and massage her cunt through the thong. She then stood up, and took of her thong, showing her beautiful, bare pussy. She laid down and put her mouth on his dick, and started giving him the best head she has ever given. He spread apart her legs and started eating her out like she had never been eaten out before. They 69'd until Rikku couldn't take it anymore, stood both of them up and grabbed his shoulders. Knowing what to do, he put her legs around his hips and pulled her pussy right onto his dick.

Moving her back and forth, she exited and entered him, giving her and orgasmic feeling in her cooter. They fell onto the couch and had the best sex Rikku had ever experienced. She came several times, and then he started to cum. She pulled herself off of him and let him squirt his juice all over her face, and she licked it all off. He moved her onto the ground and put her on all four, and then put his cock into her ass. Rikku had never had anal before, but loved it. "What else can you do?

He laid her on her back and crouched at her chest, then had her push her boobs around his dick and he moved up and down, and he soon squirted in her face again.

"Gippal?"

"Yes?"

"Lets fuck normally again, but don't exit until I tell you."

"Alright."

And with that, he stuck his cock in her pussy, and fucked her really hard. He started to cum, but she grabbed his head, said "Let it stay in me" and started kissing him again.

This whole night is all that Rikku had ever wanted. She was so happy it happened. Her life was now complete.

She suddenly woke up feeling very hot and wet. She was asleep in her bed wearing only a pair of white panties. She looked down stairs and saw that her furniture was still all neat, and it was only 6:00 PM. She went down stairs and looked around. "Oh, fuck! It was only a dream!" she stomped around and through a shoe at the front door, hitting the handle and pushing it open. There stood Gippal, eyes wide open, staring at Rikku jumping around in only a pair of panties.

"Oh my God! Gippal!"

"Um……maybe I'll come back at a better time." He turned and left, closing the door.

That great sex was a dream, but not the plans with Gippal! This day couldn't go worse for Rikku.

"Fuck. Now he's gonna go fuck another girl, and I'm left here only able to masturbate! What the fuck!"


End file.
